Nightmare
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Broken and sad, Lolo decides to run away one rainy night. She's tired and fed up of all the taunts. She meets someone who might be able to help... if he wasn't a criminal, that is. [Slight M rated content in chap 4 onwards, Completed]
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Klonoa and related characters - Namco's property.

**Author's Note:** This is a different kind of story from my usual angst/fluff. It's dark, but without the huge amounts of angst. I wanted to experiment with the contrast of the main characters. It may be not your cup of tea, though.

What do you think of it?

* * *

Lolo was crying; wailing, sobbing, tears pouring down her face. She was running, although she knew not where she was going. The past few days had been more than what Lolo could take, and today just topped it all off. She just couldn't take anymore.

The rain was falling all around her, droplets running down her arms and dampening her clothes. Normally, she would have fussed at looking such a mess, but tonight she couldn't care less. She let her pink priestess clothes soak in the rain, feeling the cold water slowly numbing her sensations. Never mind, she thought to herself. It was better that way. She was better off dead and gone. What point was there in living when every day was just another bundle of practical jokes and cruel taunts? The young girl sometimes wondered why she'd even decided to become a priestess in the first place.

She walked now, slowly, head hanging, tears still falling down her face. Walking along to nowhere calmed her mind, if only slightly. Tired of her priestess duties, tired of her fate, the girl just kept putting one foot forward, then another, then another, and so on.

Little did she know, another fate awaited her at the end of the road.

She turned a corner, and looked up to check her surroundings. The road went on and on, fading off into the distance, over the houses and inns near the Sky Temple. Good. Fine. Lolo took another step, and another.

But then on the third step she tripped, sprawling on the cold, wet ground.

Her first thoughts were to regain her composure; and this was what she did. She got up quickly, looking down at her muddy clothes. She could have screamed from frustration, but the fact was that it was night, it was rainy, and there was no one around - that calmed her down a little. No one would have seen her.

Or so she thought.

A deep, rumbling chuckle cut through the sound of the endless rain, startling her.

"Well, well... A priestess, huh? I didn't know they let you priestesses wander around. Especially on nights like this."

Lolo gasped and turned wildly, looking for the source of the voice. Eventually, she spotted a black silhouette standing in the shadows of a bike shed. She could not see the person's face, but she knew that the voice came from the person at least.

"Who are you?" She whispered, rather frightened. The girl heard a sharp intake of breath, and then the voice started to speak again.

"You do not know me? Well, that's a surprise..." With that, the person stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face.

Lolo immediately reeled back. She knew that face. She recognized the person standing calmly in front of her. Also, she had a sense that she didn't have long to live - everyone in Lunatea knew his reputation.

"You're..." She could only whisper, now scared out of her wits.

"That's right," A smile appeared on the person's face. "Shinigami Guntz at your service, priestess."

Lolo stared blankly, not believing what situation she had got herself into. Why hadn't she stayed on the road, for Goddess Claire's sake? She'd unknowingly decreased her own lifespan by half a century now. When Shinigami Guntz smiled like that, he meant business. And when he meant business, the person associated with it wouldn't have very long to live. She still remembered the time when the High Priestess told everyone about him...

* * *

_"Shinigami Guntz is currently around this area," The older Priestess spoke in a somewhat worried tone, a rare tone for her to use. "He is dangerous. Do keep away from him - he's a bounty hunter, and he will stop at nothing if it means money."_

_"Yes, High Priestess." The other priestesses chorused._

_"Dismissed."_

_As Lolo and the others walked out of the great hall, Leorina caught up with her._

_"Fancy her talking about Shinigami Guntz." She sighed. "I know he's obsessed with shooting... and being all emotional, like, but from what I've seen of him, I should say he's pretty_ _hot, Lolo."_

_"Is he good-looking, then?" Lolo had asked cautiously._

_"Oh,_ _yes! Even more than that. He's_ really _handsome. There's a reason why he's on the loose - no girl with their right mind would ever report him with his looks, and men are frightened of his skills." Leorina smiled. "Come to think of it, maybe I should ignore the High Priestess's orders for once and chat him up sometime if he comes around here."_

_"_'For once'_?" Lolo asked in disbelief. "You never obey anyone's orders anyway."_

_"Thank you, kind lady." Leorina bowed in mock humour. "Come on. I'll show you what he looks like."_

* * *

Leo was an exception to every rule, of course, and Lolo hadn't really taken notice. She had given Lolo a wanted poster of Guntz the Bounty Hunter to look at; nothing much to salvage from there, she'd thought initially, except for an expression of cruelty and malice. However, the hunter's face had burned through her mind, no matter what. It struck Lolo that beneath the icy-cold expression, his eyes had looked a little... sad.

She was seriously reconsidering her opinion now.

Seeing the real hunter up close was terrifying to say the least; and he definitely did not look sad. There was no empathy, no sadness, nothing inside him, and she could feel the _nothingness_ creeping up on her. It frightened her, to know that this person was heartless, yet she could still sense the ghost of it.

A nightmare.

"Well, are you coming in or not? Do you want to get more muddy and wetter than you already are?" He suddenly asked.

"But..." Lolo hesitated, not really wanting to be alone in a bike shed with the hunter, but not really wanting to get even wetter.

"Suit yourself. Whatever." He stepped back into the shadows once more.

There was silence.

Lolo couldn't think of what to do. Should she run? Or should she play along? She decided on the latter, and cautiously stepped into the bike shed, the rain no longer pouring down at her body. But she couldn't look at the hunter, though she could still sneak some looks at him while he was turned away from her.

He was tall, taller than her, with a red jacket and black skin-tight clothes that showed his body off. He was lean and muscular, shown by his strong muscled arms that were crossed over his chest. On his waist two handguns were strapped, along with a belt that seemed to be made out of (or at least covered with) bullets. It chilled her a little, but she kept looking. He had long, jet-black hair that was kept neatly in a ponytail. The hunter's face was calm, cold and calculating, his eyes a piercing, deep blue, his eyelashes long almost like a woman's. He really was handsome, in a rugged way.

"Scared of me, are you." The hunter spoke. It wasn't a question, just a mere statement, but something in his tone indicated that he wanted an answer.

"What...? I-"

"I know you are. I know that all priestesses have been warned that I was prowling around here." He suddenly grinned, showing his white, sharp teeth. As he grinned, his eyes widened somewhat; it gave him an even more handsome, yet disturbingly psychotic look. Lolo didn't know how to respond, so she just kept silent and looked at the rain.

"Huh." Looking rather displeased at her lack of response, he crossed his arms over his chest again and stared at her with a dark look. "I wonder what you're thinking of. Is it some priestess drivel? Or the things going on in the Temple? Other priestesses bullying you, maybe?" Lolo snapped her head up at that and stared at the young man.

"How did you know that?" She whispered, her blue eyes wide. Shinigami Guntz had the triumphant look on his face once more, and smirked before answering.

"Why would you be out here in the rain otherwise? And what else would explain the bruises on your arms?" The girl looked down, to see the finger-marked bruises on her skin. "When you fell, your body fell first, not your arms. They would be bleeding if they did. And that look in your eyes-" Here he paused for effect. "It's obvious that you're _mentally broken_, my dear."

Lolo could not help but stare. Forget the sarcasm - the young man knew so much about her already, simply from observation. But there was still one thought he had missed to find out, and it really was a thought best left unexpressed.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" The hunter cocked his head to one side. "Scared that I'll do something to you, I guess?"

"..." Lolo nodded quickly and looked away, only to find the hunter's strong, white-gloved hand cupping her chin to turn her face towards him again.

"Why would I do that, doll?" He chuckled. "If I'd meant to do anything to you, you wouldn't be here talking to me. And as for violating you... that is one thing I have never done, especially to a lady." His smile never faded. "I've hunted, shot, killed, looted... but I've never done anything of that sort."

The silence started up again, punctured only by the sound of the rain.

"Tell me more about yourself." Shinigami Guntz said quietly.

"About myself? But why?" Lolo inquired, confused.

"Least it gives me an oppurtunity to listen. Go right on ahead." He sat down on the cold hard ground, leaning against the wall. Lolo hesitated, but then started to speak slowly of her life (she still wasn't used to his way of speaking, his presence, or anything to do with him at all).

"... and today the priestesses sent me out to buy some new outfits and groceries, but they said I had to use my own money. But I don't _have_ my own money - I'm not qualified, and I don't think I'd want payment for being faithful to the Goddess Claire. So they teased me and beat me-"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on." The hunter interrupted her for the first time, sitting up straight. "You don't want money? Dreamstones or anything like that?"

"Not for my duties, no..."

".. You're crazy." He muttered. "Not even priestesses of La-Lakoosha can resist being paid. And yet you..." The hunter shrugged, leaning against the wall again. "Maybe I should have guessed, considering the way you've went on and on for the last half hour."

"Well, if I was boring you, why didn't you stop me?"

"Shinigami Guntz always finishes what he starts, my doll. Even if he ends up regretting it."

Lolo huffed, but felt a lot more relaxed now. The hunter wasn't that bad, at least - he certainlt wasn't being violent that night for whatever reason. She knew what this man was capable of, but he hadn't hurt her. That was a relief.

"It's getting light now," He started. "I have things to be doing. The rain has stopped so it's alright. Now go back to the Temple, priestess."

"Lolo." She corrected. The hunter looked at her with slight confusion.

"Hmm?"

"Lolo. That's my name." She stood up, and started to run to the Temple. "I'm not a 'doll' either!" She shouted over her shoulder, and then she was gone. Shinigami Guntz was left alone in the shed once more.

"Lolo." He quietly tried it out. He fell silent, contemplating his thoughts. Then he stood up, looking at the rising sun.

"...Huh."

* * *

Lolo curled up in her bed, drifting off, still not quite believing her encounter with the hunter. She'd talked to him - made conversation - and she was still _alive_. No one would believe that, of course. And she was determined to keep it a secret.

Suddenly, she was jolted awake a hand shaking her. Leo.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Leorina hissed. Lolo quickly racked her brain for answers.

"I just got upset, that was all. I'd been out all night crying and stuff."

"... oh... Do you want to take the day off? I'll talk to the High Priestess if you want."

"That would be nice." Lolo replied before she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Just a little note about this story: Klonoa doesn't exist in this fic. Lolo is almost qualified, but still the butt of all the jokes in the Temple. Shinigami Guntz lives up to his name, dark and cold.

And the priestesses bullying Lolo... well. Nothing is as it seems in here, and I was trying to say that maybe priestesses aren't as innocent and kind as we might like to imagine. Even if they are from a bright, sweet universe called Lunatea.

Please tell me what you think of it so far. Arigato.


	2. The Second Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Bahhh, you all know that nothing's mine.

**Author's Note:** Okie, this is the second chapter. Think of it as filler material. The next couple of chapters will be rather slow-progressing, but they're all there for a reason. Plus, they provide insight and more depth to both Lolo and Guntz's characters.

So for the second chap. now...

* * *

The young priestess-to-be lay in her bed, head pressed into the pillows, wanting to block all the other voices out of her head. Priestesses chattering outside the room; the few ones studying _in_ the room muttering to themselves; and the cruel taunts Lolo had endured yesterday, all revolved around in her head.

_Stop it, leave me alone, get out of my head- _She thought furiously, but it only served to intensify the thoughts. She was bored and annoyed, and if it wasn't for the thoughts of the hunter she'd met yesterday, she would have gone insane already. But for once she had something apart from the priestesses to dwell on, and she accepted this new subject with ease.

Shinigami Guntz.

Lolo vaguely wondered where he was now. What were the chances of him being in, or near that bike shed today? Pretty slim. He was a bounty hunter after all, and he would move around constantly. Even if he was around the Sky Temple area, he probably wasn't hanging around the bike shed any longer. He would have just used it as a shelter, nothing more.

But still, there was a chance...

The hunter did need to keep low, didn't he? He was a marked man. If he left the bike shed, Lolo could think of only a few places where he could go without revealing his identity. He would move around at night, more likely, but again, she couldn't be sure.

Lolo sighed and flopped back into her bed. She would go back there anyway. Even though it was likely that he wasn't there at all, she still wanted to take a chance.

* * *

"He should be there..."

The young girl ran, stepping in puddles and almost slipping on the road, but she hardly noticed. Her eyes were focused on the growing grey speck of a shed on front of her. She kept on running, although she knew it was probably hopeless.

Finally, after a few minutes she arrived outside the bike shed. For a moment she just stood out there, regaining her breath, her mind rapidly contemplating the different options she had. But she went in in the end.

"Anyone here?" She called out softly, not really expecting an answer. There was no reply, no sounds, nothing to indicate anyone was there. Lolo shrugged, turning to leave the shed-

-but then a head suddenly bobbed in front of her, followed by the rest of the person's body. Lolo gasped, staggering backwards.

"Oh, it's you," Shinigami Guntz said, sounding bored, oblivious to the girl's surprise. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." Lolo replied, not quite meeting his eyes. It was crazy; she'd gone all this way to see him, and now when she was in front of him, she couldn't even look the hunter in the eyes.

"You do not fear Shinigami Guntz?" He raised an eyebrow. "Last night you appeared to do so."

"You're... not that bad. And I did honestly want to see you." Lolo knew that what she said so far was lame, but she wanted to gain his trust, or at least, to make conversation with him again.

"It's been a long time since anyone wanted to see me." The hunter replied quietly, his arrogant attitude suddenly gone. For a second or so he looked rather lonely, so melancholy and sad; Lolo felt quite sorry for the young man. But with the momentary illusion gone, he looked just as arrogant and pessimistic as always. Even so, he nodded to her to sit down.

"Has it been bad today as well? You look unrested."

"No, no, it was just... I couldn't sleep well." Lolo answered, putting an arm over her eyes. She was tired and drowsy, too, come to think of that. She hadn't eaten for almost a day, but that didn't really concern her. All was good as long as she was in the service of the Goddess Claire - except for the bullying, of course. "The bullying hasn't stopped, though. I just wasn't there to face it." She groaned slightly. "They'll start again tomorrow."

"Tough." The hunter replied indifferently. "It's a part of growing up. Live with it."

"Excuse me?" Lolo sat up lightening-quick, indignant and angry at such a comment. "I personally take that as an insult! What do you mean it's a part of _growing up? _It's unnatural! I haven't done _anything_ to deserve bullying!"

"What do you know about growing up?" Shinigami Guntz countered swiftly, smirking again. "How old are _you?_"

"Sixteen."

"Is that so." The young hunter smirked once more before leaning fully back against the wall. "What astonishes me is that you're so immature even at that age."

"You call _me _immature?" Lolo cried. "How old are you, then?"

"Nineteen." The hunter replied in a bored, flat voice. "Trust me, when you've travelled around the whole of this world at least _five times _while growing up, you become a hell lot more mature than others. Too late for _you, _though."

Lolo decided not to say anything. It was so difficult to argue against the young man in front of her.

Shinigami Guntz looked gleeful that she'd shut her mouth. "Do you think I'm a horrible person, Lolo?" He asked while chuckling darkly. The girl looked at him, bewildered.

"Did you just call me Lolo?"

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"What's the problem, then?"

"Nothing... it's just that... hardly anyone uses my name." Lolo dropped her gaze and sighed, but soon smiled again. "Thank you... um..."

"Guntz. Just call me Guntz." The hunter replied, sensing her awkwardness.

"Very well... Guntz."

"So back to the point," Guntz leaned towards her. "Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

"Well... you're not that bad, to be honest." Lolo answered. Inwardly she knew that this man _was_ a horrible person, but he wasn't really bad from what she'd seen of him so far. She just didn't know enough about him to answer properly.

"...You haven't hurt me yet."

"Well, would you rather if I did?" Guntz's voice suddenly became cutting, sharp and laced with a tone that warned her to shut up and be thankful for the fact she wasn't being killed, raped, or something else. "Shall I tell you a tale or two that'll help you with your decision?"

Lolo was vaguely surprised at his sudden hostility, but quickly regained her composure. "Alright. Fine. It might amuse me, who knows?"

The hunter let out a short laugh. "We'll see about that."

"Once, a few years ago, I made friends with another wolf. He was a nice chap, with good looks and a girlfriend. They had a easy-going relationship and all. What my little innocent friend failed to notice was that his precious girlfriend was nothing more than a whore. That part alone was amusing, certainly enough to keep me interested for a while."

"Now my friend had an enormous fortune headed his way. I thought that it would be nice if he had some notice from the real world for once, so I contacted that whore of his. I gave her a story, of course, that her boyfriend was seeing someone else. Ha! Of course she didn't believe it at first. I charged her money to dig out the details (which I'd made up), and that's exactly what she did. She snuck out bits of his fortune for that money she didn't have - because she rather naively rationalized that it was perfectly all right for her to spend his money if he was cheating on her. It was so easy - within three months that fortune was mine. So I finally fed her a piece of information that told her that her boyfriend had run off to Jugkettle with her_ best friend! _She accused him of things which he'd never done, dumped him, and only a week later did she put the pieces together. Her boyfriend hadn't run off with her best friend, of course, as she found out when said best friend came back from holiday knowing nothing. And that whore started feeling guilty then. She was convinced that her boyfriend had left her for ever, and that she wasn't worth loving. The result was destructive..." Here, the hunter paused for dramatic effect, glancing at the transfixed girl in front of him.

"... And when the people actually realized what was going on and broke down her door, she was in the bath bleeding to death!" Guntz was laughing, wiping away tears of mirth. "That was bloody hilarious, I tell you!"

"But... but..." Lolo stammered, horrified that she had actually enjoyed the black, pessimistic humour element in his tale, and also disbelieving that anyone could do such a thing. "That's awful...!"

"I gathered that." The hunter smirked.

"You're... you're horrible! Despicable!"

"You forgot 'very bad'." Guntz snickered, failing to hide his glee.

"You killed one wolf indirectly, broke another's heart, stole an enormous fortune, and you're _laughing_ about it!" Lolo cried, knowing that further listing of his crimes would rob her of breath. "That goes _way _beyond '_very bad_'!"

"Lolo, Lolo, Lolo..." The hunter laid back, looking at her lazily. "What did you expect from Shinigami Guntz? He murders, loots and goes around shooting people as well, thank you very much."

"What happened to you calling me 'doll'?"

Guntz didn't answer, just looked at her with irritation.

"... You're a very strange person."

"You're having a conversation with the most wanted guy in Lunatea." Guntz's sapphire eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Don't you think _that's_ strange? It's getting light."

"You have things to do." Lolo finished, inwardly disappointed that time had passed so easily and quickly. She stood up nevertheless, and Guntz gave her a careless wave, indicating she had to go. The girl ran off instantly, and she knew that she would return again. Despite the murder and death Guntz had told her about, being with him just seemed right. Plus, she was still alive, and maybe that did count for something. Either way, she would go back.

Yes, she would.

* * *

Slow progress so far. Don't worry, more chapters to come!


	3. The Stars Up Above

**Disclaimer:** Please don't ask me to repeat that nothing belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** Still much of a filler chapter, but this chapter ties up all the awkward tension between the two characters. So it's kind of like building bridges, should I say. Couple more filler stuff to go, but it won't be long, I promise.

Now enough of my rants. Read and enjoy the chapter, merci beaucoup.

* * *

Lolo woke up early, despite being with the hunter a few hours ago. She had to get up and say her morning prayers, and study and train. All the usual things. She got up and washed herself, put on fresh priestess clothes and proceeded to get on with her usual things.

The morning and afternoon passed in agonizing slowness; Lolo felt very tired, and was even more disoriented than usual. But to be honest, she didn't really care. She avoided most of the priestesses for the rest of the day, yet her mind was still focused and looking forward to the night, where she would prove that she was not a silly, immature priestess as everyone seemed to believe.

_Did_ believe, even.

Well, she wasn't. And she would give them a reason not to think of her like that.

* * *

The young girl ran to the now-familiar bike shed and ran inside, finding the hunter polishing his guns.

"You're early." He said without looking up. "I was expecting you."

"Well, I had a boring day. That's all." Lolo replied, sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, poor darling _Lolo_," Guntz answered sarcastically, looking up and setting the guns down. "Care to tell your big brother about it?"

"If you were my 'big brother', I would stab you in your bath." Lolo said darkly, glaring at him with her blue eyes.

"If you were my sister_ I _wouldn't struggle." The hunter grinned, once again widening his eyes as he did so, giving himself an insane yet handsome look. As annoyed as she was at him, the girl couldn't help but appreciate the black humour in his reply. He was strange yet funny like that.

"Come on. Let's go up on the roof." Guntz offered, and walked out of the shed without waiting for an answer. Lolo followed, and was immediately greeted by the sight of the hunter jumping up on the roof as if it was nothing. His long legs treaded the roof without making any sounds, and he was up in less than a second. Lolo took much longer; she was still rather short after all, and only by struggling up on the posts did she manage to get up on the roof. All the while, Guntz merely watched, amused.

"You could have helped me at least." Lolo gasped as she heaved herself up.

"I find it entertaining."

"Why are we up here _anyway?_"

"Stargazing, of course. What better thing to do on a date?" Guntz lay down on the roof and looked up to the sky. Lolo followed, slightly uneasy.

"You aren't going to..._ rape _me or anything, are you?" The suggestion set Guntz off laughing loudly.

"If I'd meant to, you'd be just another mangled body lying on the side of that road. Besides, haven't I told you already? I haven't done _anything_ of that kind." He looked at her. "Do you find it so_ hard _to trust me?"

"Yes."

"To be honest with you, I find you interesting." He smiled. "A nice change for the usual whiny whores and thieves. What would you say if I said all that?"

"I'd call you a liar." Lolo mumured, inwardly very pleased at the compliment.

"Then I'm a liar. Now be quiet and stargaze."

"Oh, but-"

"Shut up. Stars. Now."

* * *

"When I was a boy I used to think stars had meanings. Ha! That's just _crap_."

"Well, it just might! To some people it may mean something - everyone's different." Lolo replied, her eyes still focused at the Sirius Star.

"I don't think so."

"I think they're so beautiful. They might just mean _something_, wouldn't they?"

"Stupid."

Lolo looked over at the hunter. "Me or the stars?"

"Both." Guntz replied irritably, and closed his eyes.

"Why are we even stargazing, then?"

"Why aren't we?" There was his enigmatic reply again; Guntz hadn't moved nor opened his eyes through the whole thing, and Lolo found herself looking at him; really looking at him. There was something about the way his eyelashes fell forward causing a faint shadow to form. She found it - somewhat beautiful, in a way. His handsome features were relaxed now, and he was nicer that way.

... She'd tried to hide her weaknesses from the hunter, and had only gotten closer to him in the process.

But she didn't mind at all and she couldn't understand why this was so.

Here she was; sitting on a bike shed roof with a dangerous criminal, who liked making fun of her and was completely unhelpful. But she didn't want those moonlit encounters to end. She found herself liking his personality.

"When we first met, Guntz-" She paused slightly, for she still wasn't used to saying his name. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"I was bored and exhausted. I only wanted to find shelter, and I just found myself being lumbered with a immature brat."

"That doesn't answer my question." Lolo pointed out, ignoring his snide comment.

"I wasn't in the mood." He opened his eyes and fixed his gaze on hers. "Waiting, Lolo... waiting is a tiring thing to do." He said that without emotion, as if that was a completely understandable explanation. Lolo wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but passed it off.

"Will you be here again tomorrow night?" She asked softly. Guntz sat up and looked right into her eyes, and she found that she could now meet his eyes without blinking.

"Will _you?_"He replied just as softly, and Lolo knew the answer in his tone.

* * *

"Lolo?" The high voice awoke her from her sleep, much to her annoyance.

"What do you want... go away..."

"It's me, Leo." She felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed. "You've been sleeping close to twelve hours. In fact, you look really tired nowadays. What's going on?"

"Don't fuss, Leo." Lolo slurrred. "It's the weekends. I'm just sleep deprived, that's all."

"... Is everything alright, Lolo?" Leorina asked quietly, concerned about her friend. "Is it the bullying?"

"No." Lolo murmured, burrowing into her blankets. "Can you leave me alone today? I just don't feel... very well. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Lolo." Leorina smiled kindly. "I'm your friend, aren't I? Hope you feel better soon!" With that, she went out, happy with Lolo's answer.

Lolo was drowsy and rather tired, yes - but that wasn't going to stop her from seeing him tonight. She wanted see Guntz and talk to him again; even though it had only been a few days since their first meeting, she'd become quite attached to him already. So different in terms of personality yet so alike in terms of loneliness. She wanted to offer him comfort and earn his trust. She wanted to trust him as well, and she was getting there. Yes, she was.

She remembered that time, long ago, when priestesses jeered at her that she would never find anyone to truly like. Although she had Leorina as a friend, and they did like each other, it wasn't in that way. For a while or so Lolo had believed them as well. However, now Guntz had come along , and...

Lolo smiled. It seemed that those priestesses weren't always right after all.

* * *

It's still rather slow, but we're getting somewhere. Lolo finally stops doubting herself and even gets to laugh at the bullies. Boy oh boy. It's getting interesting now. Gotta love the black humour.

Please review! I'll be back very soon! (Yes, very, very, soon... teehee.)


	4. Fire and Seduction

**Disclaimer:** On the start of the story.

**Author's Note:** This is the most important chapter in terms of the Guntz x Lolo pairing. Read on to find out why. Their problems are resolved, they're no longer on insuting terms with each other. The filler chapters have ended now, and the rest will fully contribute to the story itself.

Read on, mon amie...

* * *

"You're being sickeningly thoughtful tonight."

He really was... quite attractive... when he wasn't being horrible.

"I don't recall anyone telling me I'm not allowed to be." Lolo answered, still turned away from him. "What have you got against me thinking, then?"

"It's disgusting." Guntz answered simply. "What can possibly be going around in your head that actually is _worthwhile_?"

"Not all women are empty-headed, you know." Lolo protested. She crossed her arms over her legs, keeping warm. "And why should I even_ tell _you all this - if you're just going to make fun of me in the end?"

"Who said I was going to?" Guntz retorted, his psychotic grin once again on his face. It meant that he was purely joking, nothing more; Lolo had come to realise that now, so that made his statement invalid.

He was next to her, and they were sat on the roof once again, looking up to the stars. Lolo glanced at the hunter; his golden fur tinged with black, the beautiful, wild sapphire eyes that burned strongly with a passion that was almost _insanity..._

She was still young. She still wasn't an adult, so she wasn't supposed to think things like that. For a priestess, it was inappropriate behaviour. But the young hunter himself was undeniable - _irresistible_, and he was a great part of her life now indeed. It was up to her to deal with the consequences.

"Hello? Earth to Lolo?" A gloved hand waved in front of her face. "I've been calling you for ages." His voice was close to her ear, the voice itself being a deep, rumbling sound almost like a purr. "Whatever am I supposed to _do_ if you do not respond to verbal stimulation, I wonder? Rhetorical question." He smirked. Lolo returned the smirk, to his great surprise.

"Oh, nothing. Just make it quick and painless, fork out for a funeral, and please don't get blood on my hat." Lolo replied airily. Guntz laughed loudly, very amused at her words.

"Ah, it just speaks for itself, and it's quick and witty. You jest well, Lolo."

"Who says I was joking?" Lolo answered cheekily, smiling brightly now.

"I'm a bad influence on you, aren't I?" Guntz's face was close to hers, his voice lower and more relaxed. "In fact I'm a bad influence to almost everybody in this damned world. Learn from _me_, my dear 'sister', and learn not to go around playing with fire."

"Well, don't give me matches, candles or incense, then." The girl smiled. "Bit of a nuisance with my priestess duties and all."

She was used to her companion's fast-paced wit and black humor, which she also found that she enjoyed. Her 'comebacks' to his snide comments came easily and naturally, until it got to the point where she wondered why she couldn't speak like that to the other priestesses. But then, maybe not. Suicide jokes, or flippant comments about death and destruction would land her in a private meeting with the High Priestess, and that would not do. No, not at all.

It was best to keep it to herself. Those meetings were their little secret.

"You're thinking _again_." Guntz said, annoyed. "Not really interested in me tonight, hmm?"

"No, no, you misunderstand." Lolo laughed. "It was just... things. Not bullying or anything like that... I was just confused."

"About what?"

"It's a secret." She blushed slightly, lowering her head to hide the small smile on her face.

"Women always have secrets. Huh." Guntz scoffed and lay on the roof again, closing his eyes. "I bet I'll never get to hear that little 'secret' of yours, then. That's just _typical _of the whole female ego." But then, he softened slightly. "Maybe I'm not being fair. I've had to keep secrets in my life as well. And so does others. Yeah, I guess secrets are a essential thing for all of us."

His manner of speaking, the way he stated something and contradicted it... it was confusing. But Lolo liked it that way, for he was a challenge to understand.

* * *

"It's getting light." He finally spoke up. "And I have things to do."

Lolo wasn't in the mood for leaving. She looked around the bike shed that had become so important to her in such a short time. "So who're you killing tonight?" She asked, looking lazily at the young man.

"None of your business, doll." His reply was relaxed yet sharp, contrasted by the lazy, content expression on his face.

"If that's so, why do you keep referring to whatever-it-is-you-do as 'things'? What is it you're not telling me? Do you ever do anything new once in a while?"

"Oh, sure." Guntz grinned quietly. "In answer to your first two questions..." His eyes lit up in a somewhat sadistic light. "That's because all you have to do is to ask anyone around this area."

"What about the third question, then?" She asked coyly, straightening her hat.

It happened so suddenly; Guntz moved with such speed. His strong, gloved hands were cupping her cheeks, his fingers digging lightly into her skin. He pressed his lips roughly to hers in what seemed like a kiss. To her it was, and she could only gasp and stare dumbly as the kiss continued. What was the most surprising was the fact that she'd enjoyed every part of it.

His lips were soft despite the rough conditions he'd lived in, and he had the unique ability to totally bring her down with just that one kiss. His lips burned as the kiss continued; Lolo had no idea what to do at first, but soon got the hang of it and started to kiss back hesitantly. That seemed to stimulate him - he pressed her to the door frame, cornering her, his chest pressing against hers. It was so wild, so fiery, and just so unexpected. That factor added more to the strange, new sensation Lolo was feeling.

He broke away shortly, eyes locking with hers. "Go back." He said simply, and released her from his grasp.

Lolo nodded dumbly and ran out the door, and after a few steps she felt the urge to look back. He was standing on the doorway, watching her, and she waved at him.

Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought that he nodded before she lost sight of him.

* * *

Lolo was studying herself.

Vanity was a fickle thing, discouraged in the Temple, but nevertheless it wasn't something that women could resist. Leorina was slightly vain, and Lolo knew several others who would spend all day making themselves pretty. She was not someone who did things like that, of course; but today she was spending a full half-hour in front of the mirror, looking at herself and trying to decide if she was attractive or not.

The girl wasn't that bad looking, to be honest. She was shorter than any of the other priestesses, but her growth spurt had taken place, and she was growing taller. The fact that she was practically the youngest in the whole Temple also explained why she was short.

Her skin was pale and smooth without a hint of blemish, her eyes a bright, sparkling blue. Her brunette hair provided nice contrast to her skin, tied back neatly. Without her hat, one could see that she was nearly adult. Her hands, she noticed, were soft and dainty, with nimble fingers. Lolo still wasn't sure if she was attractive, but well... she wasn't as bad as the priestesses often said to her.

"What are you doing?"

"_Hii__iii_-!" Lolo turned around like lightening, to see Leorina looking curiously at her. The older girl looked at Lolo, and then to the mirror, and then to Lolo back again - and she laughed.

"Oh, Lolo. Getting vain now, _are_ we?"

"N-no!" She stammered, embarrassed at being caught. "It's just that... um..."

"Don't worry." Leorina smiled gently at her. "Glad to see that you are up early today. Felling better, hmm?"

"Oh, yes. I guess I no longer need to mope around." Lolo's body had caught up on her, and she no longer needed to sleep late. Her body had accepted the fact that she would stay up for a few more hours than she used to normally, and she could manage now with only about six hours of sleep. "Uh, Leo? I need to talk to you..."

"Sure, what is it?" The older girl closed the door and went over, sitting down at her bed.

"Well... how do you know if you fancy someone? Like, an older person, for example?"

Leo looked startled. "An older person? Well, goodness me - it's difficult to exactly say -" She sighed. "I'll try to keep this as simple and understandable as possible, okay?" A nod. "Your heart starts beating quicker, you feel out of breath whenever you see them, and you feel like - you're in heaven all the time. You like them because they're themselves... and spending time with them feels like everything you've ever wanted."

"Do you get butterflies in your stomach whenever that person looks at you or touches you?"

"Yeah. I suppose so." Leorina looked sideways at the girl. "You said an older person? Who is it?"

Lolo fidgeted. Surely she couldn't tell Leorina. "It's a secret, Leo. I can't say. Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course." Leorina, loving gossip, looked rather halfhearted, but she was a woman of her word.

"He's not that older than me... only about a few years or so... but it still feels like he's way out of my league."

"Well, does the age difference bother you?"

"No."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem." Leorina smiled softly at her friend before looking out at the sky. "Sometimes I do wish... I could get out of here, you know."

"Why?"

"It's too much, you know? Trying to live up to expectations and getting crushed. How many times have I tried to become a priestess and failed? Must be the seventh time now. That's how long I've been stuck in here." She lay on the bed now, contemplating. "I was only eleven when I first came in here. You're in your second year, so it shouldn't be too long before you're actually a priestess." She sighed, staring up in the air.

"I want a life of adventures, not this. I went out to town the other day and bought myself an outfit that would suit me... and it looks so much better than those clothes." Leorina tugged at her priestess clothes, looking disapproving.

"I think that a life like that would actually suit you." Lolo commented. It was true - Leorina had spunk, she had attitude. She was perfect for a life like that.

"Thank you." Leorina stood up. "We should have a heart-to-heart more often. Anytime you want to talk, you know where I am."

"Sure, Leo. See you later."

* * *

Wahey. Kisses happened. The story isn't even close to being finished, though - so keep a lookout for this!


	5. Sapphire Passion

**Disclaimer:** First chapter.

**Authors' Note:** This is an answering chapter, should I say. It will tie up all loose ends and put appropriate tension into the story. Lovely. Expect the next chapter tomorrow or in Thrusday - I'll have a lot of time after that.

So we go back to Lunatea...

* * *

Lolo stepped into the bike shed, and frowned as she found no one in there. But her doubts were soon banished when she caught a sight of gold up on the roof. She shot up, this time quicker than ever before.

Guntz was lying on the roof, relaxed, his long legs open. One leg was splayed out, while another was bent, one of his hands resting on his upper thigh. The other gloved hand cushioned his head from behind, his blue eyes closed, the long, black hair loose and fanned out below him. He didn't move, and he didn't open his eyes, which led her to believe that he was asleep.

She was proved wrong, however, when he spoke.

"Come here, my doll." He drawled lazily, eyes half open, and beckoned to her with a hand.

Hesistantly, Lolo walked over to the hunter and sat down, about a metre away from him. Guntz opened his eyes fully at that, and fixed her in a glowering stare. She felt an urge to shudder, but kept it in. "You seem unusually relaxed."

"Ah, yes." Guntz's lips curved in a faint smile. "Today was a fine day. Come on, doll," He went on a tad impatiently, gesturing. "Come sit on your big brother's lap, why don't you?"

Lolo made a face at the innuendo, her features softening when Guntz chuckled. She went over to him and sat down timidly. "_Awful_." She muttered. "You're totally _awful_. If this is you in a good mood I think I prefer you in a murderous one."

"Don't judge by appearence, Lolo." Guntz stretched towards her, his back arching gracefully. "What's up with you tonight, huh? Surely you do not fear _me_?" Lolo didn't move as he moved his face closer to hers. "Well, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you _hated_ me. Stupid." He pressed down on the roof with his one free hand, only to have the part of the roof collapse in a cloud of dust. Guntz seemed annoyed, but unaffected; Lolo was another matter. She sneezed and coughed a few times, trying to get the dust out of her lungs.

The hunter looked amused and lay back down once more, still watching her. "Bless you." He said flatly, without obvious emotion.

Lolo shook her head, clearing her head of the dust, and waved the dust away with her hat. She was just about to put the hat back on when a hand gently stopped her, lowering her hand.

"I like it like that." Guntz said quietly. "Do leave your hat off. It looks better that way." He studied her carefully as he said this. "Hmm. I guess you're right about you not being a 'doll'."

The girl simply nodded, and placed her hat down. She carefully arranged herself onto his lap, and settled down comfortably. The butterflies in her stomach were back yet again; they were in a very awkward position indeed, and she tried not to think about the things possible to do in this situation.

"Tell me about your day, Lolo."

"Why?" Lolo asked, perplexed. Guntz wasn't the type to care about how people's life was going on. The hunter in question gave her a stare, enough to make her recoil.

"I do not feel like silence tonight." He replied in his flat voice. "Isn't gossiping and chatting what women do? Amuse me. With your ability to talk the hind leg off a Moo, it should do nicely."

"Nothing much happened today." She replied simply. She was certainly not about to admit the talk with Leorina that afternoon. "No one took notice of me, no one bullied me, the duties were the same as usual. Nothing more." Lolo originally intended to stop the conversation there, but then the words the High Priestess told them all popped into her mind. "This weekend is Training Weekend - every priestess goes out to town independently for two days and stay in an inn or hotel. After two days they come back and meditate, reflecting their experiences."

"Oh?" Guntz looked interested, and he sat up, paying full attention. "So this weekend you _aren't_ going to be in the Temple?"

"Yes. I'll be out in town or something. I'll visit every night as usual, though."

"I have a better idea, Lolo." He took her face in one hand, looking intently into her eyes. "Do you have anything to do especially this weekend, when you're out in town?" Lolo shook her head.

"I don't have any place to go. I'll just end up in an inn studying all weekend."

"Well, you want to go sightseeing with me for two days? In Jugkettle or in the Moon's, maybe?" He smiled, his long hair blowing gently in the breeze.

Lolo was temporarily rendered speechless.

"That... would be lovely..." She finally choked out. "No one's offered me anything like that before. I would love to go with you!"

"My pleasure." He replied calmly. "Don't worry about being caught. I thought about all that." After a small pause, he looked at her with faint sympathy on his face. "Are you really trying to tell me that nobody ever gave you a present or took you out somewhere just for the _hell_ of it?"

"No." She answered quietly, her eyes downcast.

"You haven't lived." Guntz said, stroking Lolo's hair absent-mindedly. "I'll give you a life this weekend. You need to have some fun." He paused again, glancing at her with a small frown. "The priestesses don't mind, yes?"

"That's right. No one would follow me around anyway. Why is that?" She cried, frustrated. "I haven't done anything to them! Why is it that the others all avoid me? All I did was to study and mind my business."

"Priestess nature." The hunter smirked. "You do one thing different and _everyone_ suddenly starts screaming and get terrified. Bloody paranoid."

"Well, that's stupid."

"I'm kind of glad you're different from them."

"Why is that?"

"You'll be a hundred times more annoying than now."

Lolo didn't quite know what to say; she could only figure that that statement was about as close as he'd ever get to say that he enjoyed her company. To show her appreciation she gently wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulders. Guntz didn't pull away, although he didn't do anything, just stared at her. Lolo looked deeply into his eyes, the dark blue orbs that enchanted her - and she gently pressed her lips to his.

He remained unresponsive and frozen; but he didn't push her away nor did he do anything to discourage her. Lolo timidly touched his lips with her tongue, determined not to lose heart. She was greatly relieved when Guntz closed his eyes, leaned back and allowed her to part his lips a little. It was her first time trying to kiss somebody - naturally it was weird. At least she wouldn't let his lack of response get to her.

Well, until she finished.

When she pulled back, she found Guntz looking at her blankly with an eyebrow raised in question. His expression was mostly unreadable. Lolo anxiously watched his face to see any difference, but found none.

"Uh..."

Lolo was cut off when Guntz suddenly leaned back towards her.

"Shut _up_..." He growled, his grip on her shoulders firm. There was no way Lolo would ever get out of that grip. And he claimed her lips once more.

His lips pressed roughly against hers, and Lolo found herself suddenly breathless, even though she'd had all the air she wanted just two seconds ago. Whatever was going on with her respiration system, Guntz certainly hadn't noticed and he was certainly not about to stop. His hands held her face steady as he coaxed her lips open, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, touching her tongue and successfully dominating her. Lolo melted; she could do nothing but to collapse backwards, becoming a trembling pile of a priestess. Guntz followed suit, and then the two were lying down on the roof, Guntz's strong body pressing onto hers and pinning her down. His rough tongue ran over hers, the latter eventually surrounding to his attention. It was only by the feeling of his cheek and his soft hair falling onto her face that convinced her that this wasn't a dream.

The kiss was passionate, burning and wild; Guntz was caressing her shoulders and face now, and it was becoming extremely distracting. His fluffy, wild mane of fur tickled her just below her chin, and she ran her fingers through it, inwardly resolving that she needed to remind him to get all the tangles out.

Lolo opened her eyes timidly, almost shocked to see Guntz staring right back, his sapphire eyes filled with intensity and passion. The two broke apart only after the girl started to suffer from lack of oxygen.

"You ought to be getting back." He stated without emotion. "For survival I've heard that sleep was essential."

"I... I can sleep during the daytime..." She stammered out, still dizzy.

"Which would be terrible for your 'duties'." He answered, still emotionless. However, his fingers toyed with her soft hair, running through it almost carelessly. Lolo liked the feeling, but couldn't help wondering how he could be so gentle with his caressing while his kisses weren't like that.

"But I have nothing to hide. Why should they even worry?"

"You're not being sensible, doll." He looked at her pointedly while she looked away. "Remember, you have an _awful lot_ to hide from an _awful lot _of people. You really should accept that fact and try to do something about it."

"Don't say that." Lolo muttered, which brought on a small chuckle from the hunter.

"Uh-huh." He bent down to nuzzle her cheek. "Go back, Lolo. Don't make me new enemies."

"Isn't that what you enjoy the most?"

"My favoured enemies vary. This isn't one of them." Lolo could only shrug off the enigmatic reply, and she gave his soft cheek a light kiss before standing up and climbing down the roof.

"Goodbye. See you soon."

Guntz nodded, and Lolo walked back to the Temple, realizing that the hunter had been right after all. Those encounters by the Moon were proving to be a pain to explain, and she knew she couldn't keep them secret for much longer.

But what did it really matter? Priestesses were ignorant, weren't they? Who would care? Leorina would, she knew that, but compared to the several hundred priestesses living in the Temple, that was totally laughable. They'd ignored her for as long as she could remember, so she could ignore them and carry on with her nightly visits to the hunter. As long as she hid them well enough.

* * *

She looked up into the night sky, frowning slightly. She just realized how little she actually knew about the hunter next to her. Why had he become a hunter? Where were his parents? Much of his past was veiled, and she didn't know any of it.

"Why did you take up bounty hunting?"

Guntz blinked, looking confused at the fact Lolo wanted to discuss his crimes while being cuddled up nicely under the stars. But he answered her question anyway. "There was nothing else I could do. I wanted revenge."

"_Revenge_?" Lolo asked, looking lost. What did revenge have to do with any of his crimes? "Revenge against who?"

"My father was killed when I was five, by a-" He swore violently at this point, eyes filled with spite. "-bastard called Janga. I wanted badly to kill him, so I took my father's guns and trained myself. I was naive then." He sighed quietly. "Over time I think I became addicted to this life. I've almost forgotten about my original aim to take revenge. I met all kinds of people on the way, thieves, prostitutes, hijackers..."

"Didn't you ever think of settling down with someone?" Lolo was met with an incredulous look, which instantly told her that she'd said the wrong thing.

"No. I don't like women. Too much screaming and squealing. Not at all attractive." The hunter grinned quietly at the look of confusion and indignity on the girl's face before drawing her in a soft embrace. "You aren't like that." He assured her, his grin widening. "No screaming. Lots of female curiosity, but I can live with that. Always a bonus."

"Well... I'm just... just surprised!" Lolo exclaimed, allowing herself to be wrapped in his arms. "I mean... you don't seem the type to care about anybody... and you're so..."

"Tut-tut. Didn't anyone tell you about the correct usage of Lunatean? Full sentences actually help, although it may not seem like it." His teeth gleamed in the darkness, his grin turning rather insane. "Childhood trauma, yes. I'm just a hateful, twisted, angry, bitter young bastard. But a closer look at me, Lolo, would tell you a bit more about my personality - I'm also sadistic, homicidal, sarcastic, cynical and antisocial."

"And very bad." Something in his tone indicated that she should stop prying now - so she left it there.

"You're actually quite attractive." He licked her cheek, kissing her thoroughly for a few minutes or so.

"Terrible." Lolo muttered, although she snuggled further into his chest as he did so. "You're really strange, you know that?"

"Course I do." His grin was still rather evil, she observed. "Do you have _any_ idea?" He pulled her closer, sharing a final kiss.

"I have-"

"Things to do." Lolo finished for him, "I'll go now." She smiled softly at him as she walked away. "Have a nice day. I'll come back."

* * *

Leorina looked up from her sleep to see Lolo creeping in. She'd been quite suspicious that the girl was creeping out at night, and this confirmed her suspicions. She wanted to find out where Lolo went every night...

If it indeed was, every night.

A sudden fear struck her. How long had Lolo been doing this? What if she'd been involved in something bad?

"Lolo? Where have you been?" Leorina asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Go back to sleep, Leo."

"Is it something to do with your crush? Where were you?" Leo persisted, trying to get the truth out of Lolo.

"Something, yes." Lolo yawned and turned over, hoping her friend would take the hint and fall back asleep. This was a dangerous secret she was guarding, she knew, and secrets would spark gossip. But no matter, she could deal with them both.

As long as no one found out the truth.

* * *

Ooooh, Lolo gets an opportunity to be alone with the hunter. I can already see all the possibilities in my head.

I love your reviews, my friends. They're the only things keeping me sane at the moment. I'm desperate to get school over and done with, and things aren't really good for me at this time. But thank you for all your positive feedback. Thank you!


	6. Black and White

**Disclaimer:** Lolo belongs to Namco. Guntz belongs to me. Alright, alright, he belongs to Namco, but I wish I owned him anyway. I am only free to write this story and create the Klonoaverse of my own in this sense.

**Author's Note:** Uh, yes. Sorry about the delay. It was just that I couldn't think of a smart way to outline this chapter. So many things go on in here, and they all needed to be compressed into something good, or else they:

a) get so long that people find it boring. I'm still sticking to the episodic element here.

b) are summarized so confusingly that people can't understand what the hell's going on.

c) become badly summarized so the story turns crappy.

d) miss out elements and questions that aren't appropriate for anywhere else.

And all this takes time to do... ah yes, time. So I took a bit longer (a.k.a. two days). I do hope it's worth it, though.

**Warning:** Somewhat M-rated content at the end of chapter. Read at your own risk.

* * *

The weekend came quickly, and Lolo was just putting the finishing touches to her hair, ready for the Training Weekend. She was dressed in a red top, with a smart black skirt to match - the black also served a dual purpose, as she had to show that she was religious.

She put in some books, to feign that she was going to spend the whole time studying. A few priestesses exchanged glances and started to whisper to themselves in a hushed voice, smirking. Somehow, Lolo found herself smiling as well. She didn't care anymore. They were the pathetic ones, not her. So what if they thought that she was an useless, goody-two-shoes? She knew that her secret would instantly declare all the accusations and tauntings made to her invalid. So she had no reason to care.

"Oh, Goddess!" One of the taunting priestesses dropped her slate, causing it to crash to the floor and break in two, making a thunderous amount of noise in the room. Slates were expensive and hard to get a hold of in recent times; breaking one was seen as a sign of carelessness and was frowned upon.

"I'll get done for this!" Her face was white, but instantly regained her colour as she glanced at Lolo, who had pretended to hear nothing. "Here, you! Pick this up!" She ordered, looking sideways at her friends who were giggling; Lolo was familiar with this girl who wanted to implicate her in anything wrong she did. She wouldn't let it this time.

"No." Lolo replied calmly.

Everyone gasped. "What did you say?" The priestess whispered, both shocked and furious at the same time.

"I said, _no_." Lolo answered, her voice still calm as ever. "Can't you hear? You must be really deaf."

"Do as I say, you _little_-!"

"_You_ dropped it. _You_ can pick it up. At least that way your punishment would be less severe - rather than forcing a _completely_ innocent priestess to take the blame for what you've done." Lolo was inwardly amazed at what she'd said; but she wasn't frightened. She had the upper hand, and she knew it.

"Why, _you_! _Say that again_!" The priestess screeched, her face red with fury. She picked up a piece of slate, about to throw it at Lolo-

-and the door flew open.

"What is going on in here?" The High Priestess's voice rang out. Lolo turned to her, sparing the priestess only one glance - the one in question was standing stiff, the slate still held in her hand, its destination pointing to Lolo. The High Priestess looked around swiftly, and instantly her gaze hardened.

"Simona, I'm disappointed in you. You break your own slate and try to assault Lolo? That is not what this Temple allows." She strode forwards, taking the piece of slate away and holding Simona by the arm. "You shall _not_ go out to Training Weekend, and you shall stay in detention for five days. Come along."

"But - High Priestess!"

"No more!" With that, the High Priestess exited the room, still holding Simona by the arm.

Lolo shrugged lightly, aware that every dumbfounded eye was watching her. "Tough." She said blandly. "Things were just getting interesting, too. Ah well, that's what comes with _horrible_, _nasty_, _bullying_ attitude, I suppose."

And she went on packing. No one said anything to her again for the whole time she was doing so.

* * *

"Lolo!"

Leorina ran up to her, her voice bright with excitement. "I just heard. You really kicked some _serious_ ass there, Lolo! You go, girl!"

"Cheers, Leo." Lolo smiled happily, pleased with herself. "That's showed those bullies!"

"Brilliant. Nobody'll forget this for _weeks_!" Leo's smile faded into a much more friendly one. "Leaving for Training Weekend now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. Take care of yourself, right? Let's share adventures when we get back again!"

"Sure!" And with a cheerful wave, Lolo departed. Leorina watched her go, her expression reverting into one of concern. Would Lolo be alright out there? Would she be meeting her crush? The older girl had no idea, but whatever Lolo was doing, she sure hoped Lolo would be responsible for her own actions.

"I sure as hell hope you'll be okay, girl." She muttered softly. "Good luck."

* * *

Lolo walked into the bike shed, and set her bag down, waiting. Guntz had said that he'd be there by 11 o'clock, and it was ten-forty five now. She would wait until he came, and then go with him. But until then, she would study.

She pulled out a book and started to read, but found that she couldn't concentrate. After a few minutes of fidgeting, she snapped her book shut, being increasingly disturbed by a feeling. It felt like someone was watching her... waiting for her...

A hand suddenly clapped on her shoulder, surprising her very much indeed.

"_Ahhhh_-!" She cried out.

The hand held her mouth shut, accompanied by a chuckle. "Excellent." Guntz's voice drawled. "Well _done_, Lolo. You just nearly woke up the whole of this area. Very smart."

Lolo struggled and pulled away his hand from her mouth, gasping. "Guntz!" She cried, unaware that she'd actually called his name without fear. "Don't do things like that to me!"

"Whyever not?" Guntz raised his eyebrow, cocking his head to one side.

"It's- it's just mean, that's why."

"That's the whole point of this," The hunter grinned. "Have you not realized that I'm trying to make your life as miserable as possible? That's my secondary life mission - and I don't care if I have to resort to immature methods." He locked her into another embrace, strong and firm yet oddly comforting.

Lolo smiled, and leaned fully into his embrace. She'd sensed a small verbal announcement of affection from him, and her surprise melted away. She didn't mind whether if it was sarcastic or snide...

"I haven't noticed." She told him dryly, in jest. Guntz tightened his grip on the priestess in response.

"It's obvious why you haven't." He answered. "Such a scream of unnatural pitch could get me done. You don't wish for your big brother to be caught by the authorities and locked up in jail, do you?"

"You're being nice to me today." Lolo giggled.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am _not_."

"You're being immature." Lolo playfully answered, using his own phrase agiainst him.

"I am not, Lolo." The hunter grinned again. "I'm being a totally crazy, out-of-mind bastard." He nuzzled her neck quietly.

"You killed someone successfully, I guess?"

An index finger, gloved as always, traced a line on her neck. "Don't make me hurt you."

"As if you can hurt someone as cute and irresistible as me."

"We're getting nowhere with this conversation." Guntz replied in a bored tone. "Let us leave now. And so be quiet during the journey, or I'll be forced to take action, my doll." He pulled on a pair of goggles and a black coat. "Disguises work better the more simpler they are. And shut up now."

"Only if you continue being nice to me, Guntz." Lolo laughed at the look on Guntz's face.

"Damn you." He muttered. "Now you'll _never_ shut up."

* * *

They went by motorcycle (Guntz's own) to the Moon's first, as it was the closest place. After a hour or so of looking at the ruins and talking to each other about them, they stopped in a cafe for lunch. They both had a slice of Battenburg cake - Lolo was surprised the hunter didn't eat much; no wonder he was so thin. Guntz had a cup of strong coffee afterwards while Lolo had hot chocolate.

"Guntz?" Lolo asked somewhat tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Do you..." She blushed lightly. "Do you... like me?" For she was sitting right next to him, and his left hand had wandered from the table onto her thigh, stroking it absent-mindly.

"What the hell?" His instant reply was tinged with confusion and shock, along with annoyance, as though he was wondering why she had asked him something so silly.

"Do you like me, Guntz?" Lolo repeated quietly, eyes downcast. He'd kissed her, he'd hugged her and seemed to enjoy her company, that didn't necessarily mean he liked her. "Do you think I'm stupid, silly, childish or... just plain and boring?"

Guntz was silent for a time.

"Oh, Lolo." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You're impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you ask weird questions." He placed his lips briefly on her cheek, and Lolo could feel the coffee on his breath.

"It wasn't a weird question."

"It was to me. You're forgetting you're talking to a serial killer and a criminal here." His lips brushed against hers, and he murmured, "I plan to poison your next cup of beverage and kill you, young priestess."

"Make it cyanide, please." She answered silkily. "They taste of almonds, and plus, they're quick and painless." Guntz laughed at the comment and stroked her hair, running his fingers through the short, yet soft locks.

"Come on. Let's go." He said, and both of them walked out of the cafe.

* * *

They came to Jugkettle next, as neither of them preferred the dry, hot climate of the Ruins. Jugkettle was a fresh, lovely place, outlined with ports and ships. Lolo didn't feel like taking any, though - she felt so much grown up when she was travelling with Guntz, she found herself sharing his interests. And most of all, they seemed to suit her. She was sitting on a park bench now, waiting for Guntz to come back (he'd told her to wait for a while, and went into a shop nearby). As she waited she thought about the hunter, and how their relationship was going; he'd never really answered her question properly.

Did the hunter like her? He'd kissed her and shared a lot of secrets and stories with her. But did that mean Guntz liked her, or was it simply friendship? He wouldn't harm her, certainly... but that didn't quite mean he liked her.

And were they moving too fast? One moment they were insulting each other, and then suddenly they were kissing and cuddling up. Why did he kiss her? What was going on his mind that drove him to do that?

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice called her, and Guntz sat down next to her on the bench. "I got something for you." He pulled out what looked like a necklace, but it had two laces, with a black-and-white circle on the middle.

"What's this?" She asked, confused. Guntz didn't answer, but with his fingers, prised the circle apart to separate the black and white parts. The circle had now turned into two separate necklaces with symmetrical pendants, one white with a small black dot, and one black with a small white dot. He handed the white one to Lolo, who took it gingerly as not to destroy the pendants. Hers was made out of a pale, milky crystal, the dot made out of a jewel that looked like onyx or a dark sapphire. It was beautiful to look at, and the pendant hung on a thin, pure-golden chain. She looked, mesmerized at the pendant. Guntz was putting on his, and the black pendant on his necklace was made out of a grey-black crystal, the white dot being a diamond.

"Yin and Yang," Guntz explained. "The white one is Yang, and represents light, happiness, the sun, and is strong." He picked up the necklace and fastened it around Lolo's neck as he explained. "The black one is Yin, and represents darkness, sadness, the night, and..." He grasped the pendant lightly in his hand, his cold, emotionless mask slipping for the first time. "... weak..."

Lolo looked at both for a moment, and gently nudged up to the hunter. "But there's a bit of each one in another. See, mine has this black dot here and vice versa-" She pointed them out. "They don't exclude or cancel each other out. They're dependent and support each other, while functioning in different ways at the same time. How, for example..." She looked to the sky at this point. "How can the day exist without night? Or happiness without sadness?"

The young girl turned to the hunter, who looked fascinated and slightly amazed at the same time. "It is all one, Guntz." She smiled quietly, fingering his pendant. "It is all one."

"... Well..." Guntz replied after a moment of silence. "It seems like you are cleverer then I thought you'd be." His fingers gently touched her white pendant. "You're right, Lolo... and I'm not afraid to say so." He smiled, and for the first time, his smile was genuine, with no sarcasm and bitterness behind it.

"Thank you." He said quietly, and silence fell upon the couple for a while.

"Why do you think I kissed you a few days ago?" He suddenly asked. Lolo looked questioning, and shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Why?"

"It felt like the right thing to do," He never took his eyes off her. "I could sense that you were lonely and isolated. A bit like me, I should say. And somewhere deep down... when you said that thing about me doing something new, kissing came into mind." He looked away, towards the darkening evening sky.

"I was lonely, too." He murmured. "You _are_ very different - maybe that's why I didn't kill you the first time we met. I'm not one to destroy a unique specimen of a kind. After a decade and a half of people chasing and trying to catch me, someone like you makes a nice change."

Lolo nodded. She was satisfied with his answer, and she'd actually caught him without his usual mask of heartlessness, revealing a misunderstood, rather lonely person inside.

He wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

"We should find somewhere to spend the night." Guntz said, looking up. The sky was dark, and the air was already cold. Lolo shivered slightly, and agreed fully with him.

"Is there a hotel or inn somewhere?"

"There's one. And it's luxury." He pointed to a plain-looking, but lovely and homely hotel on the other side of the road. "And from what I can see, I can afford two nights easily."

"Oh, thank you!"

"No problem." He said lightly, and they went inside.

"Two-bedroom suite, two nights." He stated to the woman eating pear-drops behind the desk. The young woman nodded, and after taking the money (dreamstones) she handed over the keys, numbered 750. Then she went back to eating the pear-drops.

"You think she hasn't recognized you?' Lolo whispered as they were taking the lift.

"Calm down, Lolo. She was engrossed in eating sweets, was she not? And knowing my reputation, anyone who recognizes me would run out screaming fit to burst, and I would be surrounded by the cops in less than two minutes. Ah, here we are." He gestured outside. "Ladies first."

"Since when did you care about gentlemanly fashions?" Lolo giggled as she stepped off.

"I don't." Guntz chuckled. "You just happen to be an exception." He took the key and strode down the corridor, found the room and unlocked the door.

"Here we are." Lolo followed him in. "What do you think?" Guntz said softly.

"Oh, Guntz..." Lolo gasped as she looked around. The suite was beautiful, with a wide window showing the view of the sea, and luxurious sofas and armchairs on the centre of the room. There were three other doors, two of them leading to other bedrooms, and one to a bathroom with a marble shower. The bedrooms were wonderful, with soft blue sheets, comfortable, thick blankets and fluffy pillows. There was a small table-top in each room, on it a mirror and several other hotel items such as lamps. Lolo set her bag and coat down and sat in the bedroom she claimed for herself, gazing in awe.

"You like it, hmm?" Guntz laughed, following her in. "Seems like you're developing a taste for luxury, my doll."

"Those two bedrooms are lush," Lolo whispered. "This suite must have cost you a lot."

"Not really. This isn't that much." Guntz shrugged. "I went with this suite because..." His evil grin was on his face again. "You honestly didn't think I would let a lady share a bed with me? Nah. I respect privacy too, you know."

"You do spoil me." The girl giggled again.

"And I plan to spoil you further more." Guntz stood up. "Use the bathroom first if you will. I'm going to try to sort out the things I'm carrying." And he walked into his own room.

Lolo did exactly that; she dressed in her nightdress and a dressing gown after that, and sat on her bed reading. This was the best day she'd ever had, and it was so perfect in every way. She smiled and laughed to herself, thinking about how naive and childlike the hunter could be behind his ice-cold appearance.

She decided to visit Guntz's room, to make further conversation and probably tease him. The girl stood up and walked to Guntz's room.

What she didn't know was what would happen.

When she actually walked in his room, he had a towel around his shoulders, having just been in the shower. He was dressed in black trousers and a belt, nothing more. He turned around as she knocked and entered, and looked blandly at her.

"Oh, sorry! I- I didn't- know-" Lolo stammered, blushing as she took in the sight of the hunter. For some reason that made her feel all squirmy and hot, and she began to back away slowly.

"It's alright." He answered, smirking. "Never seen a male only half dressed, huh? I'm not surprised."

"Uhhh..."

"Come here, doll." He gestured, sitting on his bed, and Lolo walked back inside timidly. "What do you find so intimidating, I wonder?"

"It's just that... I haven't seen anyone looking like that-"

"Well, you know now." His face was only only inches away from hers. "Are you afraid of me?"

"N... no!" Lolo cried, but she was instantly silenced when his arms encircled her waist. Without waiting for a further reply, his lips met hers, lingering for a long time. She was lost in the passion of it all, forgetting everything but the hunter. After the kiss broke, Lolo nuzzled against his neck and caught his bottom lip between her lips playfully.

"I can be gentle too, you know." Guntz said quietly, his tongue flicking out and licking her top lip, his fingers lightly digging into her shoulders.

"Mmm...?" Lolo inquired lazily, only to be cut off again when he placed his lips upon hers. She melted into his touch, lying on the bed with him, the now-familiar butterflies in her stomach making her heart flutter at the feeling of his body being so close and his soft lips touching hers.

Her eyes closed reflexively, only inhaling and exhaling when she started to feel short of breath. He wasn't rough this time, gentle and cautious. All kisses should feel like that one. He broke off the kiss just long enough for another breath, looking deeply into her eyes, and sealed his lips to hers again. His ungloved hands ran slowly down her shoulders and up her sides - brushing against the sides of her breasts lightly. She gasped at that, and pushed him away to speak quietly. "I've... never done this before..."

"I haven't either." Guntz caressed her face gently, the slightly damp fur pleasant against her skin. "Do you want to stop before this goes any further? I don't want to force you." His face was serious, calm yet sincere in this moment. It was a rare thing for him to care for her emotions, Lolo knew that, and she felt oddly grateful for that.

"No.. It's just... I haven't..." She stammered, trying to find the right words. She felt so silly and immature all of a sudden; surely older, mature women wouldn't even bat an eyelid at what he was suggesting?

Guntz leaned back down and smiled softly, trying to calm her down. "Shh." He whispered. "You'll like it, I promise. If I hurt you, then cry out. I'll stop then." His hands ran over her chest, causing Lolo to light up in a blush. Her own hands covered his for a moment before they wrapped around his back, lowering him into another kiss.

She felt him shift into a more comfortable position, his hands undoing her gown and dropping it on the floor. Her eyes flew open, locking with his. She broke the kiss, nervous. "I don't think I'm ready for this..." She protested weakly.

"Shhh..." He soothed her, gazing at her with seductive, half-closed eyes. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not..." His lips covered hers again, this time more soft, gently and indulgently. His tongue parted her lips slightly and slipped inside, feeling the warmth. His kiss was so comforting, so gentle, contrasted with his previous rough ones, yet just as passionate. The kiss seemed to last forever; the bliss of it all, eterenal, sentimental, pure passion. Lolo pondered her options briefly - she was inexperienced, and so was he. So he wouldn't hold that against her. And besides, he wasn't too old for her, and it felt so wonderful - she might as well as indulge anyway.

Considering her growing feelings for the bounty hunter.

Lolo allowed her fingers to run through his mane of golden-black fur at his neck, feeling the soft, yet wild sensation tingling at her fingertips. One of her hands brushed his chest. This caused him to break the kiss, looking at her.

"Relax, Lolo." He murmured, his voice deep and lusty. "Trust me."

There was only the faintest trace of uncertainty in his voice, but Lolo ignored it. She was positive about what she wanted now.

"You do trust me, don't you?" He paused to kiss her neck softly. She felt the silky, damp fur of his body against hers, and sighed happily at the sensation. "I'll make you feel good. I promise."

"I trust you." Lolo replied softly, caressing her cheek and locking him into yet another kiss.

* * *

Quite a while later, Lolo lay with the hunter in the bed, her head lying on his bare chest. Guntz pulled up the blankets and embraced her, kissing the top of her head gently, stroking her hair.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked. Lolo shook her head, smiling.

"No. I was more scared, I guess." She snuggled into his arms. "I want this to last for ever."

"... We really should consider your future, Lolo." Guntz said, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "Do you really wish to stay in the Temple? I can't force you, I know. But now it's gotten to this point, I think we should think about both of our futures."

"I don't really know." Lolo muttered. "The Temple is my only home. Anywhere else might take a great deal of time to get used to."

"If you do stay in the Temple, I might have to look for a honest job to keep on seeing you. The thing is, I've been bounty hunting for so long I have no idea what the hell the definition of a honest job is." He grinned. "I'll need your help there."

"I'll help you if it does come to that." She replied, stroking his face gently.

"Have you taken the vow of chastity?"

"No, there isn't one for priestesses. Priests do have to take it, but the Goddess Claire's a woman - so to keep the line of religious Lunateans going, priestesses can marry and lead a normal life."

"That means that you can still stay in the Temple."

"Yes." She sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Do so." He kissed her lips briefly. "Let's sleep now. Goodnight, Lolo."

"Goodnight, Guntz."

* * *

... Yeah, well, you all knew it was going to happen.

However, the story still isn't finished. Lolo still has to decide whether she wants to stay with Guntz or stay in the Temple. And trust me, it ain't going to be pretty. Remember, this story is still dark.

Suspicions are arising. That's the hint I can give you.

Next chapter will be up soon. Review equals love.


	7. Discovered

**Disclaimer:** First chapter.

**Author's Note: **The penultimate chapter has arrived. Please enjoy.

Guntz does have a bad mouth, tho'.

* * *

The morning soon came, and most of the day was spent in discussion and other kinds of fun, such as swimming. The two talked over everything; their life, their relationship, everything. Yet they couldn't reach a conclusion.

What would Lolo do?

Neither knew the answer, and the crack of dawn next day, when they were driving to the Sky Temple once more, they still hadn't figured out what to do. They finally reached the bike shed, and Lolo dismounted the motorcycle.

"Think about it, Lolo?" Guntz whispered, and with a small nod, kissed her on the lips softly and drove off again. Lolo was left alone, and as she walked, she was aware that she was tired; how could she meditate in this state? But the thought of Guntz kept her going, and she reached the gates of the Temple, seeing the other priestesses gathering to enter.

"Hope you had a good weekend!" The High Priestess herself was outside, smiling and greeting the priestesses. "Few hours of rest, and then we shall meditate!" One by one, the girls and women were let in. Lolo joined the queue, and eventually got to the door.

"Oh, Lolo." The High Priestess smiled. "Did you have a good weekend?" Her smile faded into an expression of concern. "I do hope the attack attempt on you by Simona hasn't left you shaken. It was a truly monstrous deed - she's in detention now."

"Thank you, High Priestess." Lolo replied politely. "Yes, my weekend has been superb."

"Is that so? Hmm-" The High Priestess's eyes suddenly widened, and she stopped speaking, staring at Lolo.

"High Priestess? What is it?" Lolo asked, fearing that she had figured out what Lolo had been really doing over the Training Weekend. But it certainly didn't seem so, for the woman had a puzzled expression on her face rather than a horrified one.

"No... no, pardon me." The High Priestess stepped aside to let Lolo in, and then she went off herself, her mind puzzling over what had just happened.

_I can't read her aura._

Lolo's priestess powers were intact, and her green aura was still there; but the High Priestess could not read it. It was if something was blocking her out from the young girl's mind. Had she learned to block her mind? But that was impossible! Someone Lolo's age could not master such skill!

Whatever was going on, the High Priestess couldn't look into Lolo's mind. Why, she had no idea - but she sure didn't like it.

* * *

Leorina woke up when someone entered the room, and she heard footsteps. From the sound of the steps, she sensed that it was Lolo. Leo wasn't as inconsiderate as bombing a tired girl with questions, and kept quiet. She heard Lolo slump down on the bed next to her and sensed that Lolo had fallen instantly asleep.

Why was she so tired nowadays? Knowing Lolo, she would be bounding and happy. But she just looked unnaturally tired and worried. She was getting out at nights, and something was definitely going on. Was she really alright?

Leo was getting anxious. She turned over in her own bed, making up her mind.

She had to tell someone about Lolo. Something wasn't right, and she wanted to set things the way it had been before.

* * *

"High Priestess?" Leo called out, knocking.

"Come in."

The High Priestess sat in a chair, holding her staff, seemingly meditating. She turned her blood-red eyes on Leo and stared gravely.

"What is it, Leo? Is something troubling you?"

"I'm not sure." Leo answered, but hastily tried choosing another word. "I mean, yes... I'm just not sure what."

"Tell me about it."

"It's about Lolo, High Priestess." Leo took a deep breath. "I think she has been sneaking out of the Temple at night recently."

"Sneaking out?" The woman's eyes widened, and she looked deeply troubled. "_Why_ do you think that?"

"She always waits and pretends to be asleep until I and the other priestesses in the room are asleep." Leo was stumbling over her words now, and it was partly to just get it over and done with - and partly because of guilt. "And then she leaves and doesn't come back until early morning or just before dawn - I don't know for sure, but she might be involved with something or someone dangerous. She's been walking in a daze in the mornings. I don't know what is going on, or even if I am making the assumptions."

"It's alright, Lolo." The older woman's voice was soothing, but her expression still looked troubled and unfocused. "I'll look into it. It's probably nothing."

Leo nodded and hurried out, feeling better and worse at the same time. Not only did she almost tell the High Priestess about Lolo's secret, but she could have grasped the entirely wrong end the stick. She could have gotten Lolo into trouble for the wrong reasons. Especially if all Lolo was doing was meeting her newfound crush at moonlight.

* * *

Lolo climbed up the roof of the bike shed, and was immediately ambushed by a handsome young hunter who showered her with kisses.

"I can't stay long tonight, doll." He said between kisses. "I have another target to kill. I _can't_ screw up here."

"How long can you stay for?" Lolo asked, breathless from the attack yet happy. The hunter grinned.

"Long enough." The girl smiled at that, and embraced him, her fingers running through his wild mane.

"Do you ever think of getting all the tangles out and grooming your fur, Guntz?" She asked playfully, batting at him. "You would look even more handsome if you did."

"And lose my image?" Guntz replied. "Don't tell me you aren't attracted to the scruffy, street-toughguy image. How can you _possibly _resist the charm of insane grins and wild manes of fur?"

"You're crazy." She said flatly in jest, her hands caressing his chest.

"Birds of a feather flock together, doll." He smiled suavely. "Now how about a kiss for your big brother Shinigami Guntz?"

* * *

"Leo." The High Priestess stood at the door of the room, looking determined. Two other senior priests stood beside her. "Leo, is Lolo here?"

Leorina shook her head, pointing to the empty bed. That was all the answer the group needed - when Leo turned back, they were already leaving, discussing something in hushed tones. The High Priestess was in the lead, and the two other priests followed behind her.

Leo bit her lip. She could sense trouble; if they were out looking for Lolo, then something must be wrong. Leo looked helplessly at the empty bed, clutching the unused bedsheets, and inwardly cursed herself for being a tell-tale.

"Oh, Lolo." She murmured, tears of fear and guilt stinging her eyes. "Please, _please_ don't get mad at me."

* * *

"Where is she?" The High Priestess murmured as she walked through the streets. This Sky Temple area wasn't a very big one at that; anyone hiding here would be found in about six hours at most, regardless of where they were hiding. But they didn't have that amount of time - Lolo could be anywhere, and by the time they'd found any clues of her disappearance, she could have snuck in back to the Temple and slide out of their grasp. Either way, the group of three had no way to find Lolo, not in this kind of time.

"Shh." One of the priests stopped, looking around. "I can sense something. I-" And then he broke off again, looking lost. "What the... I can't read its aura! It's being blocked by something!"

"Where is it coming from?" She swiftly asked, fearing that it might be Lolo. After all, even she couldn't read the young girl's aura.

"There." The priest pointed to the right, where a few houses were in a line and at the end, a lone bike shed stood.

The group walked through slowly, trying to find out where the blocked aura was coming from. It wasn't coming from any of the houses; they all appeared to be deserted and no one lived there.

And then they all saw it.

* * *

"Lolo, darling, you're so beautiful..."

"I... oh Guntz..." A gasp. "Please don't stop... just..."

"You make me feel weak." Guntz's voice purred in her ear, the hunter firmly caressing her body and causing the girl to shiver. Lolo's fingers gently slipped inside his shirt, through his wild mane, to finger the black pendant against his chest. His kisses drove her wild; she clutched at his shoulders as they kissed, needing more contact.

* * *

The High Priestess stopped dead, blind to everything except for thre scene unfolding in front of her eyes. The shadows in front of the moon moved aside, and she could clearly see the face of the hunter up on the bike shed roof, eyes bright, twisted with ecstasy and pure bliss as he enjoyed what looked very much like the rape of the young priestess beneath him.

The woman stared. Here was Shinigami Guntz, who had broken into the areas of the Temple, currently in the process of violating or intending to violate a young priestess.

Lolo.

The priests held identical looks of horror, disbelief and disgust, but they started to climb up the roof nonetheless and rushed forward, taking hold of the hunter's arms, pulling him off.

Shinigami Guntz just had enough time to shout "What the fuck!" as he was forcibly thrown off Lolo. The High Priestess could see that they were both fully clothed - the hunter had not raped her - but what he was doing was bad enough. Of course, just because they had unexpected company didn't mean that the young hunter was about to give in. He swung his fist, and scored a decent hit to one of the priests before noticing the High Priestess.

"You." He snarled, his face one of disbelief and anger.

"You think you can go about ruining someone _else's _life?" She shouted, momentarily losing herself. She reached out and slapped Guntz's face - hard.

"High Priestess!" Lolo cried out, trying to stop the fight before it got ugly - she had never seen that side of the High Priestess before. "_Please_ don't-"

"It's alright, Lolo." She assured the young girl, calm and firm. "We know what happened here. We'll get you back to the Temple as soon as possible."

"Oh, but-" Lolo shot Guntz a look that pleaded with him to not get violent, no matter how stupid the priests and the High Priestess were being. Guntz rolled his eyes, but reluctantly seemed to agree. Nobody else noticed.

"George, take her back to the Temple." The High Priestess ordered, glancing at the hunter who glared at her with death in his eyes. "We'll handle him."

* * *

Wow. The shit hits the fan.

What will happen, I wonder? I wonder?

Expect the last chapter around tomorrow or Christmas Day!


	8. The End

**Disclaimer:** First chapter.

**Author's Note:** Alright, folks. This is the ultimate last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and it's my Christmas present to all of you.

Just a note, though: The High Priestess is 26 years old in this story. The reason she can't read Lolo's aura is because her priestess will has been corrupted by darkness, which she has chosen to do so by being with Guntz. However, would she stick to her choice?

Read on.

* * *

"George, you don't understand!" Lolo cried as she was led away by the priest. "Please, let me explain!"

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble, Miss Lolo." The priest murmured gently. "There is no need to panic."

"I'm not panicking." Lolo pouted but shut up, for she knew there was no way to persuade the priest. It was unlikely that anyone would listen to her even if she'd spilled the beans about what really had been going on. As far as the three were concerned, she was a victim of attempted rape in denial.

Everyone would treat her like that now.

Ignorant, oblivious, pathetic idiots, she thought bitterly to herself.

* * *

One of the things about the High Priestess was that she was determined and resourceful at all times. It was no surprise that she had conjured a rope out of thin air with her powers and had managed to bound the struggling hunter's wrists barely a minute after George and Lolo left.

With the wolf bound partially, it was lot more easier to handle him, although his growling and snarling were somewhat off-putting. He'd attempted to kick the priestess off when the two were trying to get him down the roof. Eventually, the High Priestess grew fed up with frequent insults and obscenities being flung towards her direction, and threatened to throw him over the roof with her powers.

"Ha! Like you'd ever have the nerve to do that, Priestess. Or shall I say, Claire." Guntz sneered mockingly. "Your family named you after the Goddess and trained you as a priestess, didn't they? Shame I foiled all that."

"Be quiet, Guntz," The High Priestess replied bluntly, pretending not to hear. "Get walking. You're not getting away this time. Judgement Day is nearing you."

"Oooh, I'm _shaking_," Guntz smirked. "Judged by a bunch of Goddess-obsessed fools. Oh, my dear Claire-" He grinned, the moonlight shining on his sadistic expression, quite happily walking down the road as if he wasn't bound by a magically enchanted rope and nobody was guarding him. "'Say, you still remember the time I murdered a certain religious family in South Volk? Boxing Day it was, six years ago. I was only barely a teen then."

The High Priestess clenched her teeth, forcing herself to ignore his mocking words. Yet she refused to give him satisfaction by answering. She could have done so, though, because Guntz knew that he was already getting on to the woman's nerves and he hadn't even begun.

"They all screamed very nicely though, did they not? Sure it was _very_ loud and grating, but it was certainly enjoyable in certain ways as well. Have you recovered all the pieces of their bodies yet, Claire? I dropped them everywhere for three miles!" Guntz grinned, not exactly waiting for a response. "You haven't? Oh, what a disappointment! Whatever would your parents think?"

"Just be quiet and walk, will you!" The High Priestess, namely Claire, said frustratingly.

"I think you felt guilty, my dear." The hunter chuckled. "How funny you were, crying in the corner of that room, blood everywhere, unable to save anyone even with your powers as I riddled the lot with lead. Oh, what a poor, frustrated, vengeful little girl you were then. The Sky Temple hasn't changed you."

He suddenly threw his head back, and started to scream with wild laughter, his eyes wide and dillated.

"That's enough, Guntz!"

"I bet you want to kill me, Claire!" Guntz shouted, still laughing. "But you can't because you've sworn never to kill anyone, it was extremely funny though, you screaming and crying. Your family gave me shit, you know! About me being a devil's soul! And with me young and scared and needing a little help too. I only ever asked for food and shelter for a few days - but then you, my dear Claire, you became judgemental. Your entire family threw me out and cursed me as a demon. Well, you know what? Shinigami Guntz doesn't tolerate shit from anybody, including religious families!"

"Stop it!"

"You're a real bitch, aren't you!" Guntz laughed. "Every single one of you were! I killed your mother, I killed your father and all your relations - you say I'm a demon, Claire, but you turn a blind eye to the fact that every single member of your family was one! Whatever happened to acceptance, Claire? _What happened_?"

"I'm warning you, one more word-" Claire's eyes burned dangerously.

"-I killed them all, I riddled them with bullets, and how I _laughed_, my dear doll! I shot them all one by one, blood spattering everywhere, shouting insults at every one of your family and how I _laughed_-"

"_Shut up! Just shut up!_" Claire screamed, hitting the hunter's face with all her might. Guntz stumbled, head snapping to the side by the force of the blow. He looked up at the woman whose family he had killed, her eyes burning with hate and fists clenched. He grinned nastily, even though blood dripped down his cheek and he had three long cuts down his face.

"That's one vow of yours broken," He smirked. "You're _so_ much better than I am, aren't you?"

Claire ignored the other priest's shocked expression and roughly jerked Guntz up by his ponytail. She than shoved him forward.

"Walk."

* * *

Lolo crept into the room, finding Leorina in a distressed state. The latter looked wild and disoriented; she rushed towards Lolo, looking relieved and worried at the same time.

"Lolo, oh thank goodness! I've been waiting for you ever since the High Priestess went to find you!"

"What?" Lolo tried to figure this out. "Wait. _You_ sent the group after me?" Leorina nodded.

"I'm sorry, I had to. I was so _worried_, I didn't even _know_ where you were-"

"Oh, Leo!" Lolo sat down heavily, her hands clutching ther hair. "Thanks to you and your mouth, Guntz is captured and probably jailed!"

"Guntz?" Leorina looked shocked. "Shinigami Guntz? Oh God, has he-?"

"No, no, that's the point, Leo!" Lolo looked despairing. She was trying not to shout, Leorina could see that.

"I've been seeing him for nearly a month, idiot!"

Leorina gasped loudly. "Holy Lunatea! Have you been sleeping with him?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Not for long, and we were just getting started when the High Priestess came and pulled us off!" Lolo covered her face with her hands. "Oh Goddess - I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

Leorina was silent for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, was it nice?"

"Huh?"

"You know, Shinigami Guntz!" Leo looked highly interested and disturbed at the same time. "So, was he good?"

"_Leorina!_"

* * *

It had been some three days. Guntz sighed and rested his head against the bars of his outdoor prison. His trial would be held tomorrow, but that was hours away - so all he could do was to sit and watch the thinning moon as he waited for his judgement.

Even though some people believed otherwise, his powers didn't extend to transporting out of his prison without any ammunition or weapon. If he had one of his special bullets, he could try to cause friction and explode the prison, but he would blow up in the process. If he had a knife, or a file, he could have sawed his way out. But he didn't have any of those things. The only other thing he could think of was to cut his own wrists with a bit of sharp stone lying around the cell, and bleed to death before anyone got their hands on him. Not an attractive option at all.

He closed his eyes and sighed again, knowing that it had been a bad idea to get involved with the young priestess in the first place. But it had been so wonderful, surely the best time he'd ever had. Ah well, he thought to himself, it was worth getting caught - at least he got to see Claire squirm and lose control.

"Guntz?" A tentative, soft voice called him. Looking up, he could see Lolo walking towards him.

"Is that you, my dear doll?" The question was unnecessary, yes; but it was assuring. She sat down in front of the prison, fiddling with the lock with her hairpin. After a few minutes, it opened, and she ran inside, clutching the hunter, feeling his warmth once more.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, burying her face into his mane of fur.

"What for?" Guntz whispered, nuzzling her tenderly, his voice soothing.

"For getting you caught."

"Not your fault." He murmured, looking into her eyes. Lolo was stricken to see how gaunt the hunter looked; he hadn't eaten for days.

"Here, have some of this. I'll check for anyone else." She handed him a bag with bread and chicken in it, along with a flask of water. She ran back outside, holding onto his hand until the very last moment, and went back into the castle for a short while.

When she got back, she was holding his guns. Guntz had finished the contents of the bag, and was taking a long swig of the flask when she came back.

"That's..."

"Your guns, I know." Lolo entered the prison again, giving him his guns.

"... They aren't going to let me go for this, Lolo." He said quietly. "I've done too much. If I do escape, I probably won't be able to see you for more than a few minutes."

"I shall go wherever you go." Lolo stated calmly, looking him in the eyes, challenging him to say otherwise.

Guntz shook his head. "It's far safer to be here, Lolo. Far safer to forget me."

"Well, I can't." Lolo said stubbornly, thinking of the priestesses. "It's better if I go with you."

"Lolo..."

"Look, Mister Hunter." The girl said boldly, looking at him directly. "It's my turn to be bad now. I've had enough of this boring life. You'll never get rid of me, so just belt up and enjoy it when I'm here."

Guntz looked stunned for a while, but then he grinned - genuinely. "Well, I'll learn to live with you somehow, that's for sure."

"That's the spirit." She bent down to kiss his lips. When they parted, she smiled rather devilishly. "I plan to leave you here for a while, to be honest."

His grin turned sinister, quite evil in his moment. "And what exactly do you plan to do to me, my young priestess?"

"I'm sure I can think of something soon." Lolo smiled, stroking the hunter's cheek.

"And in the middle of the grounds of this Temple..." The hunter smiled softly and embraced Lolo. "My, my, Lolo... I think I am a bad influence on you."

* * *

Claire, or the High Priestess, was storming in her study. After all those years of fruitless searching, she'd given up revenge on the hunter, opting for a life of religious studies. And just a few months after she'd given up, Shinigami Guntz just had to show up and torment her again. Worse, he had tried to ruin another girl's life with no remorse whatsoever. She could do nothing but just storm around in her study, seeking a way to release her anger before she had to come face-to-face with the hunter again.

She turned and walked out of the room, inwardly telling herself that Guntz would be a good outlet for her powers to get rid of her anger. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed such a thing but this time she felt justified - and hoped that he would rot in hell forever, for killing her family, for causing destruction for so long - for every damned thing he had done.

"Your hunting days are over, Guntz." She whispered as she walked to his prison. "Soon, the whole world will know what you have done. And when that happens, they will kill you."

She froze in place, however, when she got to the prison.

"Oh, Goddess, not again!" Lolo sighed exasperatedly, put off what she was doing as she caught sight of Claire from behind her shoulder.

"Just ignore her." Guntz growled quietly, nuzzling into her neck, kissing the young priestess everywhere. He grinned at the dumbstruck woman, still holding his young lover. "Hi, Claire. Like what you see?"

"Less talk, Guntz. The more action, the better." Lolo pressed against him fully, softly snuggling into his neck fur.

Guntz sighed quietly as the young girl buried herself in his fur. "I _really_ do wish... that there was more room in this hell-hole of a prison."

* * *

It soon sank into Claire's mind that Lolo had been willing to be with the hunter that night, when the group caught them. She ran off, binding the prison door behind her, locking both Lolo and Guntz inside. She came back holding Leorina - She had been Lolo's closest friend, so it was naturally suspected that Leo was part of this conspiracy.

"What do you know of this, Leo?" Claire asked quietly, pointing to the prison where Guntz and Lolo sat side by side, looking totally unconcerned by the attention they were getting.

"Nothing." The girl replied blandly. Claire's eyes darkened, and she held Leorina firmly by her shoulders, shaking her.

"Leorina, your friend has been seeing this-" Here she pointed to Guntz, "-cretin for more than a week, possibly even longer! Don't tell me you know nothing of this, for if you are a true friend, how can you not know?"

"Because I don't!" Leorina shouted, finally losing her temper. "Why can't you leave them alone anyway? They're happy together! What right do you have to interfere in their matters?"

This shocked the High Priestess into silence. Taking advantage of this, Leorina turned to Lolo and Guntz in the prison who looked amazed and rather grateful at the same time.

"Lolo, despite what everyone said about you, you are a honourable, strong girl. You're happy with him, and trust me, you'll be better off with him rather than this hell of a Temple. And you-" Leorina smiled. "-well, you kind of inspired me, as well."

With those words, she tore off her priestess robes, revealing her new outfit beneath. It was a deep blue shirt and shorts, complete with gloves, long white boots and a long cloak she wore on her waist.

"Farewell, Lolo! I'm leaving this place!" Leorina shouted joyously, and Lolo thought that she looked happy, truly happy for the first time. Leorina was free now, and that was what really mattered.

"Feel free to visit us any time you want, Leo!" Lolo replied, and her friend smiled in response. With a nod to both of them, Leo turned and sprinted off into the distance, jumping over trees and bushes, disappearing.

"Time we were off too, Lolo." Guntz said, and without waiting for a reply, hoisted her up into his arms and stood up.

"Wait right there!" Claire pointed a shaking finger at them. "Treacherous.. never, in my life... has a priestess been associated with..."

"Yeah, yeah." Guntz replied in a mocking voice. "Shut up, Claire. You bore me to death. You'll learn to live with defeat." He grinned again. "It's fitting, after all."

"Tell the other priestesses whatever you want. I no longer belong with them anyway." Lolo added calmly, and dropped her priestess hat onto the ground.

"I shall seek you out eventually, Guntz!" The woman shrieked. "You shall be taken into justice!"

"'Out' is right." Guntz smirked. "We're out - out of this Temple! Come on, Lolo!" With that, Shinigami Guntz pushed past Claire and ran out, holding Lolo in his arms. The High Priestess could do nothing to stop them, and could only watch helplessly as the two vanished into the night.

* * *

The moon rises slowly every night in Lunatea, shining its silver light onto the houses and roads, causing dark shadows to form. It is raining, the droplets of water shimmering in the light. On top of a bike shed, two figures stand atop the roof, their silhouettes somewhat luminous against the brightness of the moon. They have no fears that they might be seen, for the priestesses and priests know not to go near, and everybody else is too busy living their normal lives.

They love each other, although they've never needed to say it out loud.

The girl, younger yet now nearly as tall as the male, drapes her arms around her partner and nuzzles into his chest. The male - better known as Shinigami Guntz - returns the embrace, kissing her lips softly, tender and gentle despite his ice-cold personality.

If one could look a bit closer, they would see two identical necklaces around the lovers' necks, each contrasting pendant shining in the moonlight.

The hunter gestures to his lover to come along. The two jump over the rooftops, unafraid, and eventually becomes invisible amongst the pouring rain, fading into the endless darkness beyond.

* * *

Whoa...

That was terrific. I really loved writing that. This story, despite handling difficult issues like corruption of innocence, dark sarcasm and several adult themes, is one thing I'm really proud of so far.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without your positive feedbacks - thank you. Thank you so much.

Also, I'd like to thank my beta reader, who goes by the name of Kim (same as mine!).

I sure do hope you enjoyed 'Nightmare', and have a Merry Christmas!

- Solitary Shadow -


End file.
